


instagram pictures

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Short Drabble, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Adrien love to take pictures of Marinette and upload them on his Instagram.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	instagram pictures

"Adrien! You are not going to post this, are you?" Marinette laughed with a small frown on her face- ever since they started dating, Adrien's instagram was filed with her pictures. Perhaps more hers than his. Imagine her reaction when she first found her picture on his instagram. It all started with notifications constantly popping up on her mobile with her friends tagging her and celebrating her and Adrien's date.

She was both nervous and flustered about it--

no, it was not an issue,

just the nervous feeling tickling inside her guts.

she didn't think that Adrien would even do this. Didn't he have an image to keep up with considering that he was a famous model and she's just an aspiring designer?

"But I don't mind showing off my girlfriend to the entire world," Adrien reasoned with her when she called him to ask the boy about it. "But if that makes you uncomfortable, I can stop it. But I am not afraid of what the others may say or think. I want you to feel included in my life."

Sure, he would not shy off leaving the comments on her Instagram before.

She was not the only one in his life as seen in the pictures. He loved to take pictures of his friends and post them on his walls for the people to see.

Sometimes even more so than himself.

She was just worried about him- didn't he have a brand to obtain? But accordingly, to his words, he wanted for her to be a part of his life. 

And she knows he doesn't have any bad intentions- even most of the captions would brag about how adorable she is and how lucky he is.

Her hair was messed up from the wind and earlier - when they were both strolling and fooling in the park when he captured her and tickled her so hard.

"You look very pretty, so why not-"

Adrien ruffles her hair again after seeing Marinette to try and fix it before lifting his phone and trying to take a shoot. His heartbeat was marveling over the sight in front of him- how can he not be in love with her? She was perfect in his eyes, and he knows that Instagram will think so too.

But instead of the sound of camera shuttering sound, Marinette steals his attention all to herself by capturing his face with her hands and leaning in towards him to kiss him on the lips.

"Don't think that I can post this one," Adrien mutters to his girlfriend in between of their kisses. His voice full of pride and happiness- and arms full of the love of his life. "I would rather keep it to myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated~


End file.
